lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hedrik Clegane III.
Hedrik Clegane III. is the son of Rupert, and Marnia Clegane making him the heir to House Clegane, and a loyal citizen of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Hedrik has two siblings in the form of Mathew and Jenny Clegane of which Mathew is a leading member of the House Clegane military forces, while Jenny has spent her life in a reclusive state due to the strange and shy personality that she has. Hedrik Clegane has been in a romantic relationship with Rachel Wood for what has basically been the entirety of his life, and this relationship has come to define the both of them. Rachel Wood gave birth to their first child in the form of a healthy baby girl of whom they would name after his mother and thus Marnia Clegane II. was born to the world and by the time of Westros she is only six years old. Hedrik Clegane III. would be born the first child of Rupert Clegane and at the time of his birth he stood second in the line of succession behind only his father for the power of House Clegane. An extremely honorable young man, he is a part of the new and talented youth movement that has grown fromWilliam Lovie III. reign as king. Hedrick Clegane III. would take part in the Nortburg Tournament of 5120 where he would make his name after he reached the finals with prince William Lovie III. and the two reached the climax tied until William finally defeated him. Following the tournament he and William left friends, and this friendship would be remembered by both years later when he returned to Forks and Hedrik came there as well with the command of much of House Clegane. Hedrik would be sent to Rosten during the Journey where he was tasked with dealing with the Rosten Banditry issues and upon arriving he was able to unify the loyalists there and then broke the forces of the Pure of Aerene but during this battle he was grievously wounded and forced to return to Lole to recuperate. Hedrik wold join his friend the king when he traveled to Kul Tiras in order to expand the relationship between the two, and during this time he took Dustin Rivers as a squire as his part of the relationship with House Proudmoore. His time in the Order of the Red Dragon ended when his brother Matthew Clegane joined the Order of the Red Dragon and his father commanded him to leave the Order and become the leader of House Clegane's forces. His time as the leader of House Clegane's forces was well spent as he led his forces to the Riverlands alongside House Starke where they were able to show great force against the few holdouts among the Riverlords and gain a further victory without loss of life. Following the victory in the Riverlands he returned to Lole where he remained with Rachel for the next year while the Lucernians were advancing into Westbridge and planning the invasion of that land. She would give birth to their child a few weeks before he was going to have to leave with the Clegane army in order to take part in the Invasion of Westbridge and this allowed him to see his baby before he left. Following the victory over Westbridge he returned to the valley of Lucerne where he took command of Lole during the sickness of his father leaving his brother Mathew in command of the Clegane forces that remained in Lorderon. Rupert would die weeks after he returned from Westbridge and thus Hedrik Clegane III. would become the new head of House Clegane, and begin mass plans for expansion of the state. During this time he would become embroiled in the situation to the south when he joined the forces of House Tyrell in coming to the assistence of their new allies in Ravenna of whom were attacked by the Skaven in a brazen assault on the fortress. Hedrik Clegane, Rachel Wood, and Sean Lovie were the POV Characters for the short story Evil Mind in which chronicled many of the attacks launched by Sean against the women of Lucerne, the life of Hedrik Clegane, and the time Rachel spent both in Hargrove, and her torture by Sean Lovie. Hedrik Clegane III. would also be featured in a non-POV role in the story Twilight of Rome, where he led forces of House Clegane south and fought to expel the Skaven. History Main Article : Timeline of Hedrik Clegane III. Hedrik Clegane III. would be born the first child of Rupert Clegane and at the time of his birth he stood second in the line of succession behind only his father for the power of House Clegane. Early History "Sometimes when you're young you think nothing can hurt you. It's like being invincible. Your whole life is ahead of you and you have big plans. Big Plans. To find your perfect match, the one who completes you. But as you get older you realize it's not always that easy. It's not until the end of your life that you realize how the plans you made where simply plans. Because at the end when you're looking back instead of forward you want to believe you made the most of what life gave you. You want to believe you're leaving something good behind. You want it all to have mattered." -Hedrik Clegane III. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War The Divine Lands Main Article : The Divine Lands Following the meeting of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and Lorderon it became clear through those talks, and the talks with the Riverlands, Seagard and others that the Kingdom of Bolten was an extremely menecing actor in the field of Westros. Along the westernside of Westros sat the independant land called the Divine Lands. The Divine Lands had an alliance amongst eachother to defend eachother if things ever came to fighting, and this had allowed them to escape the clutches of larger Kingdoms like Bolten, and the Freys. Communication begin with the Divine Lands after Nicoli Machiavelli would communicate with the leadership of the three city states and from insiders he had planted in the area learned the ways he believed he could get them to the Lucerne side of things. Grandlen Firstly he sent promices of large arms trade agreements with the largest of the towns in the form of Grandlen of which created a strong bond between the two. On top of this he would offer hands in marriage to his eldest daughter in Allenia Grandlen of whom was approaching twenty three but the prospects in Grandlen were not what he was looking for. Lord Grandlen was very much interested in having a large meeting of the Divine Lands, and said that if the Lucernians could put it together he would be a staunch supporter of theirs during the meeting. Jeutenburg and Ventin Jeutenburg would be substancially easier to placate as they mainly just wanted protection, and this was dealt with when William Lovie sent a letter to House Banner telling them that the Kingdom of Lucerne would intervene on any conflict which involved Jeutenburg. Nikolas Banner would arrive at Koenisburg after the third letter between he and Lucerne and would be prepared to be very positive towards the Lucernians during the meeting. Alongside Jeutenburg the mercentile city state of Ventin would be contacted as well, and they basically only wanted assurances of assistence in the case that the Frey's attempted to block their trade routes. If the Frey's could not be reasoned with then increased southern trade was their main option thus making them send five members of the Trade Union Guilds to Koenisburg for the meeting. Koenisburg Last to get within the fold was Koenisburg of whom was perhaps the most important of the city states as the long term goal of Koenisburg was to act a major port nearbye The Trident which would alert Lucerne to any problems. Koenisburg was led not by a house as the other states were and instead was a hyper theocracy led by the Voices of the Dragon of whom are led theoretically by the Voice of the Dragon. Communicating with this voice they discovered the voice was Britt Lancave of whom had won prestige in Lucerne during the Nortburg Tournament of 5120. After determing from the council that they would like to be aligned with Lucerne if for no other reason then to make the Frey's less willing to threaten them she would go about making the best deal possible. After negotiations of shipping lanes, and trade was over she knew the deal was signed and simply wanted one more thing. Britt Lancave wanted only one thing in order to pull her to their side and that was for them to send a Martell that she could swear an oath before. This was an easy task and they sent Obella Martell of whom wanted any excuse to travel eastward and see her fiance Robb Starke. The Meeting The meeting would finally take place following the return of William Lovie III. and his family from their time in Lorderon the second time. Nicholi, and Hedrik Clegane would not return to Lucerne with the rest of the group and instead would meet Obella and Robb Starke in Koenisburg for the meeting. All the parties would arrive for the meeting except Teonisburg of whom obeyed the command of Koenisburg and saw no reason to send more representatives. The meeting would become somewhat interesting when several Frey's made dock in Koenisburg and attempted to join the meeting. Finding Robb Starke inside there was nearly a fight inside the hallway and Robb Starke would leave the hall in order to not make more of an issue then there already was. The meeting would continue and Obella Martell took the oaths of Koenisburg while the others signed papers of alliance with Lucerne thus sealing the Divine Lands as a Lucernian alligned area. The night came and as the Frey's prepared to leave Robb Starke once more attempted to make things better but instead of this he ended up insulting them more when Obella came out, and seeing she was his fiance by the way she clung to him the Freys were further insulted and left more angry and with more ammunition. I watched from my window as Robb Starke walked out of the tower and into the street. I wondered what he was doing until I saw the weasely Frey he was walking towards. I could hear that Britt was still talking but despite the loveliness of her conversation I couldn't let Robb get into a duel in the streets. The last thing we needed was a fight with the Frey's at a time like this. "I'm sorry my Lady but I must take your leave for a time my friend is in for some trouble outside." "Trouble amongst the children of Glaurung on the streets of his city is city isn't something I can ignore. I shall accompany you." Lady Lancave followed closely behind me as we exited the room. "Alright my Lady but we must hurry." We made our way down the steps and into the street to find the Frey man with a sword pointed at the direction of Obella Martell of whom was being shielded by Robb who had his hand on his own sword. Three of the Frey's men stood behind him hands on their swords, while more then ten Martell, and Starke men stood around behind Robb. Reaching them I finally could hear their words. "At some point this must end Frey." Robb held his hands out peacefully and you hoped the Frey would accept this, but he spit at Robbs hands before speaking. It was dark but I knew this Frey to be Hosteen Frey one of the endless sons of Walder Frey. Hosteen is a husky man with a square face, and despite his size he wasn't fate just very large. When we were told of the Freys that had arrived they had made a special point to say that he is very much comparable to a bull, slow to anger but implacable when aroused. "This could have been so much different wolf, but you chose that whore over a true lady." He looked at Obella with such discust that her cousin Obara nearly charged forward until I saw Britt move infront of her stopping her dead in her tracks. Alongside his anger it was apparent that Hosteen is either dim and stupid, or arrogant and foolish. "And I am sorry that this has offended your family but you can either accept my apology or you won't." The slight was so small that it seemed almost insane that someone would still be angry over it. These Frey's held a grudge over what I had heard was the fact that a few men laughed at them. "We will not." "I am sorry Ser Hosteen but you are causing undue problems for the City of the Dragon, and I must ask that you leave." She stood strong, and I gained even more respect for Britt then I already had as she stood in the middle of two very angry groups barely looking like she was afraid at all. "The rivers will run red with your blood wolf." He turned and walked back before turning one last time and looking at Robb. "Trust me when I say that. You'll one day be surrounded by death and wonder how it could have all gone so wrong." With that he left and Robb turned towards Obella of whom held onto him tighter then her strength should have allowed her to. Meeting an old friend : "The worst part is I have no idea whether I was the daughter of a noble family or the daughter of a prostitute. I could deal with the truth no matter what it was, it's the not knowing that kills me." : -Rachel Wood When Hedrik asked her about her childhood she told him that the first thing in her life that she remembers is waking up in the bed of the orphanage. She has no recolection of the events that preceded this, and it is this that haunts her almost as much as what Sean did to her. The truth of her existence was gleamed for a travelling merchant who met Hedrik Clegane in Westbridge following the invasion of the city, and Hedrik now lives with the secret of knowing what she comes from but being horrified about how terrible it is. The merchant would tell him that she was actually born in the city of Pontus where she was raised in what can only be described as a labratory. In this labratory her parents were disected and experimented on by the diabolical leaders of this place called the Hargrovian Arena. She spent only three years in the facility before she was sold to slavers after her blood was tested and found to be not the kind they were looking for. The servent in charge was ordered to kill her but instead snuck her out of the arena. The servent would sacrifice his life in order to make sure that she was given to the merchant of whom he had known from before he had been captured and sent to the Hargrovian Arena and had her sent to the Kingdom of Lucerne where she eventually made her way to the city of Forks. : "I wish he had never told me a word of her. It doesnt change how I feel about her. It doesn't change the person I know her to be. All it does is give her another thing to hate about herself. She is consumed already by her guilt. Guilt over everything she blames herself for, and this would just push her over the edge." : -Rachel Wood The merchant said that he had been paid a high amount of money in order to make sure that Rachel made it alive to Forks, and because of this she did survive her long journey from Pontus. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Relationships Main Article : Hedrik Clegane III.'s Relationships Rachel Wood Cover Amazing.jpg|Rachel Wood - Lover|link=Rachel Wood Visenya Stormrain Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Visenya Stormrain - Lover/Soulmate|link=Visenya Stormrain Accia Potenza Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Accia Potenza - Lover|link=Accia Potenza Family Members House Clegane2.jpg|Rupert Clegane - Father|link=Rupert Clegane Matthew Clegane Large.jpg|Mathew Clegane - Brother|link=Mathew Clegane Jenny Humphrey Promo Image.jpg|Jenny Clegane - Sister|link=Jenny Clegane Rachel Wood Cover Amazing.jpg|Rachel Wood - Wife|link=Rachel Wood Category:House Clegane Category:People Category:Italian Category:Human Category:People of Lole Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight Category:POV Character Category:Dragonborn